The Misadventures of a human turned Sayain
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: When an human teen dies he gets summoned by Shenron has a Sayian Warrior from Dragon Ball Xenoverse (His character he made)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Semi-SI into a Dragon Ball game, enough said

,

Chapter 1: Summoned from the grave!

Chapter Image: Konrad Is summoned by the dragon, and is rather shocked

,

Now you're wondering what's going on right now right? Well my names Konrad T. Brown and I'm dying, hit by a... something I don't know and I'm in some place called the Time Nest, but let me back up to the point I died.

,

 _Flashback_

 _,_

 _He had hit the ground really hard Konrad didn't feel anything afterwards, then it was as time started to accelerate, like in a movie he saw people moving his body, cleaning it and preparing it for his funeral. His family was only there for a few moments before he was sent to cremation where his body was burned to ash._

 _,_

 _Time started to fasten afterwards, he moved away from his grave, at first he saw his hometown from above, the beautiful City with his medieval castle and a few modern skyscrapers. A Moment later he saw Earth itself, a blue marble in the vast darkness of space._

 _,_

 _He moved away from it until only stars could be seen, then entire galaxies, seconds later he could only see darkness, thoughts and emotions faded and he was happy about it. Darkness was everything he wanted as he felt something pulling him towards a single light._

 _,_

 _"I grant you a Second Chance" told him a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words._

,

Opening my eyes then there is the actual room itself, first thing I notice is that it is obviously not my room, the fact that it's all brightly colored didn't help ether,

,

I feel the need to articulate my puzzlement at the situation in an articulate and precise manner.

,

"What the fuck" The voice that came from my mouth was not mine. It sounded slightly deeper and soft (Voice 7), but back to where I was, I found myself standing on a stone path that trailed off to a vastly green environment, surrounded by an equally bright sky with different planets floating within it. Once more that mighty voice thundered behind me, eliciting a sharp, yelp of surprise. Putting that thought aside, I spun about, eyes tracking for the noise. Sure enough, there he was. Shenron. You know, the dragon? Big, green, scaly thingy? One who grants wishes? Not that buff guy, the skinny one, THAT Shenron.

,

My mind gibbered madly-momentarily struck dumb. It was like seeing the Eternal Dragon for the very first time. Just...

,

...wow.

,

Those eerie red eyes gazed at me for a moment longer, brightening.

,

 **"Your wish has now been granted!"** he thundered, " **Farewell!"**

,

"Wish what now?! I didn't make any-

,

But I was a little too late.

,

I could've sworn the smug bastard smiled at me as he disappeared, seven Dragon Balls shooting upwards from the pedestal, scattering away into the sky, I stared after them, slack-jawed, my hand still outstretched, as though I could somehow grab those seven spheres and bring him back, demand an explanation from the smug hand bag.

,

That was when it hit me.

,

This dainty limb did not belong to me, I wasn't exactly muscular by any means, but I considered myself somewhat fit. The limb I was looking at was small, its hand sheathed in a black and dark purple, wrist band? Twitching, I risked a glance downward-and sure enough, found myself staring at the black and purple combo 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume (upper body/hands/feet) and Time Patroller suit (lower body). Most notably, the Tapion's sword that was attached to my back. My hand shot backwards, touching the glossy, spiky, jet black mane hair that I have now.

'Well this is new'

,

One last time I reached backwards, only to find a Brown, furry appendage hovering just over my rear, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head, snapping toward the tail.

,

THATS NOT MINE!

,

The voice that emerged was most certainly not my own, either. Slightly deep and soft at the same time (Voice 7), tinged now with disbelief, it exclaimed loudly:

,

"Oh, FUCK! FUCK! GOD FUCKING DAMIT!" I ranted loudly, stomping at the ground. "FUUUUUU-huh?" To my surprise that singular stomp had actually shattered the earth, creating a small, bowl-sized crater beneath my foot. Huh, indeed, I'm a lot stronger now.

,

My attention was still fixated upon this new, horrid development when I heard the footsteps approach.

,

"He did it!" A familiar voice cried, "The wish really worked!"

,

My head snapped around hard enough to give me whiplash, once again I found myself staring a legend; but this one hit a good deal closer to home. Trunks. The name snapped into my head immediately; not the foolish pansy of a boy from the Buu saga, or that piece of crap from GT, not even blue hair one from Super, but the actual trunks from the Android Saga, tall (or short at least to my current new height) and slightly imposing, I was possibly a had or two taller then him, azure eyes fixated on me, perfectly calm, cool, and collected.

,

If only I could feel that calm again...

,

"Whoa, easy there" Trunks soothed at me, apparently seeing my panicked expression, "You can relax, really, its okay"

,

'If he noticed I'm not relaxed then something must be wrong'

,

"I was the one who brought you here with that wish; you like you could be pretty powerful"

,

I deadpanned

,

Oh, sure, powerful, just inside a game maybe, just summoned by some-

,

Oh,

,

Oooohhhh,

,

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!

,

Crap Baskets!

,

I was stuck in the game, trapped, probably forever since my old body is dead now. The realization nearly bowled me over, even worse than the discovery of my new body, I was a normal, average human being, who should be dead mind you, was now trapped in a world that by the laws of physics, should not even exist. A world of fiction, A place apart from reality. Where I could get killed at anytime Oh hell. Oh, sweet, bloody hell...

,

"Hey," I stiffened as a hand touched my shoulder as I started to hyper-ventilate, no doubt trying to talk me down from what was clearly a panic attack, "I know its a lot to take in"

,

'Is he bloody serious!?'

,

"Just try and take deep breaths" Under his guidance I willed myself not to explode, under any other circumstance I might've reacted different, but waking up in a new (Sayain!) body, in a world that you'd never thought to be real, and dying like a few minutes ago doesn't ...

,

"I have no idea where to start" I said quietly, alright, Konrad, relax, remember the game, the plot, Focus. I was summoned by that dick bag of a dragon from the after life, the dragon disappears, so clearly it follows the plot at least in some ways, which means, right about now, Trunks is probably going to-

,

"Huh" As if sensing that very thought, his smile evaporated, "I just thought of something, although Shenron did bring you here, I'd like to put you to the test-if you don't mind. Just...think of it as an entrance exam" I watched, tense, as a hand rose to the sheathe at his back, fingers clenched around the sword's hilt, freeing the dangerous weapon with a singular swipe, "C'mon! A good fight'll probably clear your head"

,

My face turned pale at the sight of his sword, its metal edge glinting deadly in the afternoon light,

,

'Yeah, just one problem there, boy. I have no freaking idea how to fight without a controller, let alone how powerful I am! Karate probably won't do shit-for-dick against you! Shit! I have no idea how this body even works...this is not my day! And why the hell dose this remind me of one of my brother's fanfics

M

"I hope you're ready!"

,

"Are you insane?!"

,

That was all I had time for before the sword came screaming down at my head!

,

Only for it to get intercepted by my own sword!

,

"Now you've done it" I hiss lowly as my hair flashes golden for a moment

,

And that's how it started,

,

I, Konrad T. Brown rose from the grave as...

,

Kuroi the Super Sayain of the Time Patrollers


	2. Chapter 2: KuroiKonrad vs Trunks

#CellGames

Chapter 2: Kuroi/Konrad vs. Trunks

,

Chapter Image: Konrad/Kuroi and Trunks are in a blade lock with their swords in their Super Sayain forms

,

POV: Third Person

,

CLASH!

CLASH!

CLASH!

,

"Your good!" Konrad said, dodging another downward strike from Trunks

,

"Thanks!"

,

With that, both warriors draw there swords and with furious battle cries, charged each other. At first it seemed Konrad had the upper- hand with brute force, but Trunks kept matching blow for blow. With an overhead swing Konrad skimmed the side of the Trunks's left arm. With a growl the Trunks sent a slash straight at Konrad. He went flying backwards until he slammed into a bridge rail. There was no way that the Konrad could beat Trunks at this rate.

,

As he got back on his feet, Konrad threw himself at Trunks again attempting a feint. Trunks only dodged to one side and sliced his sword across Konrad stomach. Fortunately, Konrad leaped backwards only getting a nick on the stomach. With a grunt of pain Konrad renewed his efforts, but it was futile, as Trunks was barely tired from the two fighting, now Trunks went on the offensive, attacking furiously and with all his power. The only reason Konrad wasn't cut down was that he had two swords (One normal and a KI blade), therefore enabling him to block two positions at once. Suddenly, there was a deep rumbling and a blast struck the ground with a glancing blow. A side of the floor exploded sending debris every where. A sharp piece of debris flew out, and struck the Konrad on the forehead. It easily sliced through his skin, and began bleeding very badly. Some of the blood then ran into the Konrad's unprotected eyes, momentarily blinding him. Thats when he felt the Trunks's sword stab into his stomach. With a low groan he fell to the ground in complete agony.

,

"Not like this" Konrad said quietly as he grabs Senzu Bean and pops it into his mouth, despite the bland taste it fully healed him and got him back in the fight,

,

Konrad dose a enhanced back flip away from Trunks "Get ready boy!" Landing on his feet a bright yellow flash in the shape of a four pointed star had appeared and Konrad teleports in front of Trunks and delivers slash of his double edge sword, which leaves a yellow energy trail behind, the attack caused Trunks to fly into a tree, a shout of "You walked right into that!", could be heard from Konrad, but before he could get back on his feet Konrad had followed with another slash of his sword sending Trunks flying back again and cutting part of his coat, when Konrad was about to deliver his third flash sword strike Trunks was able to successfully block it. The force of the attacks meeting had caused a shockwave to tremble along the skies; separating the very clouds above, the flash of golden sparks had appeared before the two.

,

Konrad grinned, he liked this already, his Sayain instincts fueling him to continue fighting, Trunks on the other hand, looked worried, the slightly dark skinned Sayain went from a nervous wreck to a bloodlust wanting fighter in a snap, that was REALLY unsettling. They swung back and attacked again, the outcome was the same: a violent shockwave that reduced the once cumulonimbus clouds into scattered dots, Konrad then believes he should change tactics, his body gave off a dark purple glow, which Trunks took notice of, Konrad then starts flash stepping all round Trunks trying to catch the Demi-Sayain off guard, then with a massive back flip Konrad lands a few feet away, then hops upward, which leaves a small crater in the ground, Trunks looks up to see a slight glowing Konrad on the air spinning like a buzzsaw blade, while he's coming down Trunks brings his blade up to bare, but was a second late as Konrad's sword slashes into his shoulder, Trunks strongly ignored the pain and swiped Konrad away with a Ki enhanced backhand across his face sending the Human turned Sayain onto his back.

,

Konrad ignored the pain from the backhand and jumps to his feet with a shout of, "Show me more boy!" Konrad's sword then glows brightly, slamming the sword down into the ground and uplifting debris of rocks are shot out towards Trunks at high speed, Trunks was able to block a few of the large rocks while cutting the others in two, seeing Trunks distracted, Konrad flashed in front of Trunks with his sword in his right hand, Konrad swings the sword at Trunks in a downward arc, leaving a yellow energy trail in its wake, Trunks was able to block the first strike, but Konrad's fist is planted clean into his stomach, taking the air out of his lungs, Konrad then follows with a roundhouse kick sending Trunks flying back.

,

As Trunks slowly gets back to his feet, a bright golden flash filled his field of vision, looking up a bright blue flash had mixed together, shakily looking closer, Trunks saw what had caused the golden and blue flash of light.

,

Konrad had gone Super Sayain,

,

And was about to fire a (Super) Kamehameha,

,

Right at him!

,

Konrad had gained a very disturbing glint in his eyes as he shouted, "I'LL BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION! KAMEHAMEHA!" Thrusting his hands out, Konrad fires a massive blue beam at Trunks. Said Demi-Sayain had went super and jumped out of the way with shocked wide eyes at the Kamehameha that Konrad had unleashed, it dwarfs Goku's by a landslide, if anything Trunks would have mistaken that attack for his fathers Final Flash attack, because the destruction from the attack could possibly match it.

,

"You know" Trunks whips his head around at Konrad's voice that had instantly appeared right next to him, Konrad had been floating right next to Trunks ever so slightly, the expression on his face reminded Trunks of his father far to much, "I just have one thing to say to you" Konrad said

,

"And that wou-"

,

"BITCH SMACK!"

,

"Wait!"

,

*SMACK!*

,

Later

,

Trunks saw stars,

,

Merry, spinning galaxies swinging to and from before his vision as the last of his ki drained away to nothingness, how long had he lain here? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years possibly? He wasn't entirely certain, and that aside, his brain wasn't cooperating as it should have.

,

"So" A soft, deadly voice hissed at him from the fog of his mind, "You want to go again boy?"

,

"... No ..."

,

"Good choice"

,

There could be no other word for it as he laid there, sprawled out on the tarmac, his vision spinning blearily in and out of focus, he was also soaking wet to his boots.

,

'Ouch! What a hit! I-I didn't know he had that much power...!' He was keenly aware of the blade (his blade!) pressed against his throat (with Konrad's sword as well) merciless intent, forcing him to lay there, with one thing on his mind to think about.

,

To remember what the hell had just happened,

,

One moment this new arrival, this warrior, this saiyan summoned by Shenron, had all but almost cowered before him, he had paled at his sudden rush-looking as though he might faint from sheer fear, Kind soul that Trunks was, he'd held back at the last instance, not wanting to hurt him too badly-

,

Then he pulls out a sword nearly identical to his own and blocks his strike, then engages in a brutal sword fight and was fatally wounded through a via stabbed in the abdomen, only to use a Senzu Bean to heal himself get back to fighting like Broly of all Sayain's for the past two hours (TWO HOURS?!) and finally unleashes a massive Kamehameha! Then he bitch smacks him into the water! Who in the universe did Shenron bring here!?

,

"Oi! You okay Trunks?" The dark themed Sayain asks, he was clearly worried for the young Demi-Sayain teen,

,

"Yeah I'm fine-"

,

"Kuroi"

,

"Well then, Kuroi, may I have my sword back?"

,

He grunted

,

"Right right, Tapion gave this to you after the hole Hirudegarn incident, very special and all..."

,

A jolt of surprise shot through him, that...that was personal! No one knew about that, isn't not even in the scrolls!

,

"How did you..?"

,

Kuroi shot him a bemused look; then to his dismay, reached down, grabbed him by the jacket, and hauled him to his feet, with only one hand! He was surprisingly strong!

,

"Oh, Trunks" He sighed gustily at him, "You'll soon learn that I know a lot more about you than you'll ever know about me...a great deal hehehe" Without so much as another word he turned and walked slowly away

,

"So?" Kuroi paused, favoring a passing glance in Trunks general direction, "Are you going to take me to the Time Nest or what? I've got a lot of frustration to burn off here, and I'll bet punching that fool Raditz ought to be... uh something" At this bafflement, that infuriating smile only grew, as if he knew what Trunks was thinking, knew he had questions, and delighted in not answering them. 'How...how does he know all this?!'

,

When he tried to ask him this, Kuroi shot him a very saiyan-like sneer that putts his fathers to shame,

,

"lets just call it multi-verse theory. Now, I'm ready to give this thing a shot"

,

The newly named Kuroi the Sayain has begun his new journey with the Time Patrollers and his short battle with Trunks has introduced him to his newly dormant Sayain instincts that has allowed him to go Super Sayian unconsciously in his battle, but his next challenge will be dealing with the Sayain warrior… Raditz


	3. Chapter 3: Newbie Blues & Scarlets Rise

Chapter 3: Newbie Blues & Scarlets Rise

,

Chapter Image 1: Kuroi is figuring out how to beat Raditz by eating a meal and talking to a 'friend'

,

Chapter Image 2: Kuroi uses the Dragon Balls to summon a Sayain pod

,

(Age 761...)

,

Kuroi lowered his arms, gasping heavily, trying his utmost not to collapse to the ground from the shear strain he was putting on his body,

,

"Hah...hah...and stay down!"

,

Sweat beaded down his brow, stinging his already blurry vision even more, every breath felt like a red hot knife to his stomach; likely from the three broken ribs there. His hair was a mess, matted with blood and grime, and some of it not his.

,

Goku and Piccolo's prone bodies lay behind me, dead and unmoving,

,

'Well I'm fucked!' Kuroi thought, he wouldn't say it out loud due to Gohan being not far from where he was, Kuroi really should have trained before coming here, that probably was the most logical thing he REALLY should have done, when the dust cloud vanish Raditz was standing calmly with his arms crossed.

,

"Trunks" Kuroi said calmly to the hybrid,

,

*"Y-yeah?"* Trunks said, the calmness in Kuroi's voice really unsettled him,

,

"I believe this calls for a tactical retreat" Kuroi said

,

*"But-"* Trunks starts

,

"RIGHT NOW BOY!" Kuroi howlers

,

(Toki Toki City)

,

After the hole Raditz incident Kuroi found himself calmly staring at his large bowl of chicken flavored Ramen noddles and three everything bagels with jalapeño cream cheese spread, but if one were to look around Kuroi, you would see everyone was cautiously staying away from the pure blood Sayain male, a faint purple aura radiated off of his body. The amount of KI (Killing Intent), MI (Murderous Intent), and all around pressure made it deadly to be around him for large periods of time, and his hair would sometimes flash golden if someone where to mention Raditz to him, a human Time Patroller did and found himself uppercutted into the Hercule statue.

,

"What's eating you Sayain?"

,

"EVERYTHING!"

,

Kuroi head snapped up and shot who ever was talking to him a withering glare...

,

And realized he wasn't staring at Trunks, Kuroi could feel him nearby, but the face he was currently looking at distinctly reminded him of something something from his past, blank silver eyes stared back at him, his expression inscrutable and unreadable behind the red scarf that mask his lower jaw. His head tilted, his long antennae swayed to the side with his head. For a long moment, neither of us spoke. Then, at last:

,

"This seat taken?"

,

"By all means, take a seat" Kuroi said slowly

,

He sat without so much as a second glance-leaving Kuroi to try and ignore his antennae as it swayed between us, at the moment, Kuroi knew exactly who he was looking at and talking to. He'd created him a long time ago after all. Honestly, nothing here surprised him anymore.

,

"So what can I do for you today... Majin Korin?" The Sayain asks the Majin

,

Majin Korin was based around Super Buu, he easy was a foot taller then Kuroi (Kuroi = 6'5, Korin = 7'5), his eyes were the same as Buu's, the whites of his where a black as space itself, his pupils were a bright silver that gave off a small, soft glow. For clothing, Korin wore the same Time Patroller top as him only his color scheme was black and red, he wore the same pants and boots as Buu did.

,

"The better question is: how can I help YOU Konrad" Korin said

,

The dark skinned Sayain shook his head slowly, "Man, you really are like my brother, all ways cryptic" he said

,

"That's what you based me off of remember?"

,

"I also don't remembering you being... you know alive?"

,

When Kuroi asked, he got slapped by that antennae

,

"HEY!" Kuroi whined, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?!"

,

"For asking the wrong question" He replied flatly, "You're smarter than that Konrad, it's not why I know, but how I know"

,

"... You're not making any sense"

,

"I see subtlety is lost on you, then" those broad shoulders shook, and Kuroi got the feeling he was trying very hard not to laugh, which was a remarkable feat for a Majin "Fine then, I'll be blunt:

,

"Let's just say someone really powerful is bored and wanted something entertaining to watch, so they pick you and dropped you here, in a world that's fictional and where you could die at anything just for them to kill their boredom"

,

"Infinity" Kuroi said slowly

,

"Exactly"

,

"Alright let's say I believe you and all, but how will this benefit me in the long run?"

,

Korin began to think, then a idea popped into his head, "You remember Scarlet?"

,

The Male Sayain turns to the Male Majin, "You mean that Female Sayain character I made?"

,

"If you use the Dragon Balls to wish her here you would have someone to help on missions"

,

"Great plan, but I don't have Dragon Ball-"

,

*THUNK!*

,

Kuroi looks at the seven Dragon Balls that had been placed on the table in front of him,

,

"Thanks?"

,

The Magic Demon snorted. "You know where to find me if you need me Konrad"

,

"No," Kuroi looked back, "I really don-

,

He was gone.

,

The Sayain frowned thoughtfully at the space Korin had only just occupied, still struggling to understand what he'd meant by it all.

,

Later

,

"Well, here goes nothing."

,

Kuroi gazed down at the 7 orange orbs on the ground, they pulsed with light, giving off a thrumming noise. Taking a deep breath, Kuroi called out the words.

,

"Eternal Dragon! I summon you! Awaken and grant my wish!"

,

The Dragon Balls flared brightly. The light grew and then shot straight up into the sky. Immediately, the skies overhead turned pitch black and the air vibrated with untold power. The light continued to grow and stretch across the blackened sky and then it began to take shape. Soon, the light dispersed, and in it's place, seeming to take up the entire stratosphere, floated the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

,

No matter how many times Kuroi saw him, he was always impressed. Gigantic beyond belief, the green dragon coiled like a great serpent in the sky. His red eyes gazed down upon Trunks and a vast rumbling voice boomed out

,

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"**

,

Kuroi stared up at the immense behemoth before him. This was it. Time to make his wish,

,

"Shenron, I wish for you to send me the Sayain warrior Scarlet!"

,

There was a moments silence, then the crimson eyes of the dragon flashed

,

 **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"**

,

Kuroi covered his eyes as a bright light flared up. Peering through half-closed eyes, he could just make out a silhouette within the light, a Sayain pod laid on the ground still sealed shut with the passenger still inside the pod, soundly asleep.

,

Above Kuroi, the dragon stirred and spoke.

,

 **"FAREWELL!"**

,

Just that one word. And then, it vanished. One second it was there and then the next, it was gone. The light on the ground split into seven orbs. The orbs floated up into the sky and then each one shot off in a different direction. Once they were gone, the pitch black faded away and was replaced by a clear blue sky, as if night had suddenly given way to daytime.

,

"Well that... interesting" Kuroi said as he heads for the Sayain pod, crouching down, Kuroi places his hands on the pod and pry it open. The Sayain inside was a young girl, possibly around 12-13 years old with bright scarlet hair held in a high ponytail, she wore a similar Sayain battle armor that Vegeta wore on Namek only the blue was replaced by black, which Kuroi prefers, over her right eye was a scouter with a green screen.

,

'Yep still the same' Kuroi thought as he overlooks the fem Sayain for any injuries or noticeable differences, though the twitch of her white gloved hand seemed to alert Kuroi that she was waking up, Kuroi crimson eyes stare into the young fem Sayain's bright emerald ones, they seemed to glitter sparkles thanks to the sun shine the seemed to shine around the two.

,

"Hey their champ, you sleep alright?" Kuroi asks

,

Scarlet groans an rubs her eyes, "Yeah, who are you?"

,

"Wha? You don't remember me?"

,

"No" Scarlet said bluntly

,

"So blunt-though she dose get that from me-, you can't even remember your own father"

,

Scarlet rises an eyebrow at Kuroi, the two looked nothing alike, she had more pale skin where Kuroi has much darker skin tone then her, that their eyes were different as well, same thing could be said for their hair.

,

Kuroi seemed to sense Scarlet's disbelief, sighing, Kuroi reaches into the pod and pulls Scarlet out and starts walking back to the food court with the fem Sayain still in his arms, much to said Sayain's displeasure. Kuroi only laughs at the scowl she gives him.

,

'She's like an adorable kitten!'

,

When the two reach the food court Kuroi sets the young Sayain in a seat and went to order them some food for the two of them, Kuroi remembers Scarlet's favorite food was spicy curry with salty brown rice with garlic cheese bread and a side of marinara sauce. 'Man and here I thought me and my siblings had weird eating habits' Kuroi thought to himself as he orders the food for the two full blooded Sayain's (with triple extra servings of course) and went back to Scarlet.

,

"Scarlet I'm back with some food" The dark skinned Sayain said getting the younger Sayain's attention, the scarlet haired Sayainess started to drool at the large amount of her favorite food, Kuroi laughs softly at the adorable sight in front of him. Scarlet' eyes were sparkling brightly at the food with some drool coming out from the side of her mouth, he could practically hear her stomach roaring at the sight of the food, he couldn't blame her either since he was hungry as well.

,

"Hungry Scarlet?" Kuroi asks the scarlet haired Sayain,

,

"Mhmm!"

,

The dark themed Sayain chuckles and places the food down, "Well here you go!"

,

1 Minute Later

,

'Why am I not surprised' Kuroi thought has he watches Scarlet wolf down the food at a alarming rate that should be impossible for her… or anyone for that matter. But then he realized he was dealing with anime/video game logic so he wouldn't bother it to much, sighing to himself Kuroi takes a bite out of his everything bagel.

,

"Hey pops can I asks you question?" Scarlet asks

,

"Sure what is it?"

,

The female Sayain looks around "Where are we?"

,

"Ah right you don't know, this is Toki-Toki city, the Supreme Kai of Time lives here and stuff, I'm here because I was summoned by Demi-Sayain by the name of Trunks to help with the distortions in time. But recently I've been having trouble with things and gotten lonely being by myself so I thought to use the Dragon Balls to wish you here" Kuroi said to the younger Sayain.

,

"Where you really that lonely papa?"

,

"Yeah I was" Kuroi said softly, he indeed was lonely from being here by himself, Majin Korin was nowhere to be found, and trying to beat Raditz was taking a toll on him, having Scarlet with him might make Kuroi's stay more enjoyable to deal with then it already was.

,

 _Rising up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive-_

,

The theme song from the purple scouter seemed to caught the two Sayain's attention, Scarlet had stopped eating to stare at her fathers scouter for a moment where Kuroi brought his hand up and pressed a button on the side of the scouter to answer the call… and end to ringtone that he was definitely going to change later.

,

"Hello?"

,

" _Kuroi it's Trunks" Said the voice of the Demi-Sayain from the other line_

,

"Oh Trunks, what do you need of me?"

,

" _Uh corrupted scroll"_

,

"Right… we're on our way"

,

" _We-?"_

,

*Click*

,

"Hey Scarlet"

,

"Ya pops?"

,

"Wanna beat up your evil Uncle Raditz?"

,

Scarlet' eyes sparkled "Sure!"

,

A grin that could rivals Goku's was plastered across Kuroi's face, "Then let's get moving!"


End file.
